Shroud of Evil
by JStormTrooper
Summary: What if Jango Fett, Grevious and a team of super destructive Xenidites teamed up and formed a third party in the Clone wars? Find out in their Shroud of Evil It will change Star Wars history forever. CANCELLED
1. Jango and Grievous

A bounty hunter is quick, aggressive, tough, merciless and smart. But one bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett was all these things and more. A separatist General has to be alert, good with tactics and has to know how to deal with a Jedi.

It happened moments before the battle of Geonosis. A Jedi named Mace Windu participated in a rescue plan to help the capture, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala and Anikan Skywalker. While doing this, Jango's highly trained clone, which looked and had the same armor as him, was beheaded by the Jedi master. During all of this, Jango was trying to stop more Jedi from coming. Fett successfully killed more than 20 Jedi, but barely escaped with his life. After leaving his original post, he came to see the arena empty with bodies scattered everywhere. He looked everywhere for his young son, Boba Fett but he was nowhere to be found. That was Jango's story.

The same fateful day, a Kaleesh/cyborg named General Grievous who had been working for Dooku at the time, guarded the Separatist Council from Jedi and clone trooper companies. Grievous had slain as many Jedi that day, than planets that are in the galaxy. Dooku, impressed by the General's victory, trained him in the arts of a lightsaber.

What would happen if the greatest bounty hunter ever would team up with the greatest Jedi killing, clone slayer in the galaxy?


	2. Mission to Hipori

It was very quiet in Grievouses flagship, Endgame. The only sounds were battle droid finger scattering about on the controls. Grievous looked out into space, thinking back to the events on Kaleesh, a world torn by famine and war. It was a "lost" planet, which the Republic never touched.

Then as every day of his life, Grievous thought back to the day of the fatal crash that put him in this body, a _droid's_ body. His eyes closed from the pain of thinking back. Grievous turned his head around towards the battle droids. "I'm not like them" he thought. "I am….Kaleesh….."

After a couple of more moments of silence, Grievous finally spoke the orders. "Droids, we are heading towards Hypori". The battle droids hit a couple of more buttons and flipped a few switches and the Endgame slowly turned around. Grievous walked into his private chamber and sat down. The hologram projector, started to flicker and a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"Yes my lord" Grievous said quietly.

"Are you at Hypori yet"? Dooku asked

"No my lord, we have been slightly delayed" Explained Grievous. "If you would only get rid of these horrid battle droids, we could-"

"-We will stay with these Battle droids general, they have proven their loyalty and they are extremely cheap" Dooku said, cutting Grievous off. "General, do not fail me again..."

The hologram flickered off. Grievous returned to the Main Tower.

"How is our progress"? Grievous asked.

"Uhh where are we going again"? asked one of the battle droids.

Grievous groaned as he ripped the battle droid's head off. Another droid took the position of the commander. Grievous walked back to his chambers.


	3. Enter Jango

**The Endgame landed softly on Hypori. A ramp slid down and Grievous and two MagnaGuards quickly walked down. Grievous looked up to see thousands of Sepretist ships in Hypori's atmosphere. Then Republic ships emerged out of hyperspace. Most of the ships crashed into the Sepretist fleet. A Republic gunship crashed onto the surface of the planet about a mile from where Grievous was standing. **

The rest of the Sepretist fleet landed and the doors opened. Thousands of Super battle droids scattered out and turned to Grievous. One droid was holding a holo projector. The projection flicked on.

"You wanted better battle droids" sneered Dooku. "You have them. Do NOT fail me General"

The hologram flicked off. Grievous walked towards the damaged Republic ship. The Super battle droids followed him.

On Geonosis……….

"BOBA"! screamed Jango Fett. "BOBA"! he repeated

Unlike Hypori, Geonosis was experiencing nighttime. Jango walked around the arena once more.

"BOBA…SON" Jango continued.

Jango sat down and took off his helmet. He then rubbed his head. He had lost his voice after hours of looking for his son. After a minute or two he put his helmet back on and ignited his jet pack. Jango flew around the arena. "It's no use" he thought. "He's gone….my boy is….gone".

Jango then heard some footsteps. "Boba"? He thought.

He walked towards the sounds and then felt a sharp pain in his back. A Geonosian had shot him in the back with a beam cannon.

"You slimy little grub" Jango said as he quickly jumped up, pulled out his two blasters and shot the Geonosian three times in the chest. Jango then heard another pair of footsteps followed by a whole lot more.

"Not good"

A Geonosian took a beam blaster and started shooting at Jango. Fett quickly dodged, and the beams went through rocks and walls of the arena. More Geonosians attempted to flank Jango. The Geonosians started clawing at his armor and took his weapons. Jango slowly lost conciseness.


	4. Dooku's Betrayal

Jango slowly regained consciousness

"What the…" Jango muttered.

Jango looked around a large room with many different tables and gadgets.

"It looks like a space station in here" thought Jango. "Where am I"?

Jango tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down to a table. Jango sighed and placed his head back down. Jango stood still for several minutes before hearing a quick bleeping noise. Knowing that he couldn't do anything about it, Jango continued to wait. Then, finally, Count Dooku appeared.

"Hello Jango…." said Dooku slowly

Jango spat at Dooku.

"I don't need your help anymore…and when are you going to pay me"? yelled Jango "You left me…TO DIE"!

Jango tried to break the locks on his arms, but nothing happened. Dooku smiled.

"Jango, my friend, relax you will be paid soon enough" assured Dooku. "And…of course you don't want anything happening to your boy"?

Jango looked with fury and clenched his teeth tight.

"What have you done with him"! Jango demanded.

"He is safe…for know" Dooku answered.

"When I get out of these chains you are a dead man…you hear me a dead man" Jango screamed.

Dooku started to slowly walk out of the room.

Dooku sighed. "It's a pity Jango, you had so much potential"

A Battle droid commander approached Dooku. Dooku spoke quietly to the droid, and Jango heard only a three words "Kill Jango Fett". Jango then struggled with all of his might to break the chains that surrounded him. Suddenly, the room was filled with gas and Jango slowly fell to sleep.

Back on Hypori…….

A massive battle between battle droids and clones occurs. By the Sepretist capital on Hypori, Grievous is surveying the battle from his command station. A stray blaster bolt hit the side of the window that Grievous was standing by.

"I want more troops on the battlefield" growled Grievous "I will not sand for defeat".

"Sir, the Republic forces have broken our lines" screamed a battle droid. "We are under attack!"

"What" screamed Grievous?

The door to the building fell and clone troops rushed in. Grievous ran to the meeting room.

"This way men, I heard footsteps" cried out commander Gree.

20 clone troopers rushed in the meeting room. There was a long pause. The clones checked under the table and in the hallway, but there was no sign of Grievous.

All of a sudden, two blue light sabers ignited out of the darkness. Grievous jumped on top of a clones head with his metal claws.

"Open fire" Gree commanded.

But as soon as Gree finished his sentence all of his men were dead and Grievous had vanished.


	5. Dooku vs Jango

Jango once again in shackles woke up and was surrounded by droids on a cruiser.

"What …the….hell?" Jango questioned as he woke up slowly.

"You have been selected for experimentation with different torture methods used on captured enemies" a battle droid said quickly.

"Selected?" Jango asked with sarcasm.

"You will not survive" said the battle droid ignoring Jango Fett.

The battle droid pulled a couple of levers and pressed three buttons which all made glowed up after being touched. Jango was lifted up and tossed across the room instantly. Dooku, smiling, was watching Jango being tortured.

"Enough release him" the Count shouted to the battle droids.

Suddenly, the machines stopped and Jango lay still.

"Is he dead"? A battle droid asked.

"Not yet" Dooku responded as he felt Jango's presence through the force.

The door to the viewing chamber opened and Dooku walked out calmly and strolled by Jango's body. Dooku picked Jango up using the force and removed his mask. Jango's head hung and blood was smeared across his face. Dooku let go of him violently and Jango's body dropped to the floor. As Dooku started to walk away, Jango slowly got up and ran then ignited his jetpack towards the Count. In a matter of seconds, Dooku spun around and used force lightning to stop Jango.

"Poor, poor fool, only if you understood the power of the dark side." Dooku said.

"Your….a….coward" Jango struggled to say as he was being electrocuted.

Dooku then pulled out his lightsaber.

"I am going to finish this" Dooku said sharply.

Jango took out his blasters and started firing as Dooku blocked every single blast. Jango then used his wrist rockets and aimed them at the counts feet. Dooku jumped in the air and dropped his light saber on the ground beneath him. Jango took the saber and threw it in the air lock next to him. Blades appeared out of Jango's armor and ran at Dooku once more. With the air lock still open, Dooku force pushed Jango in and shut the doors.

With one quick scream, Jango was quickly sucked out into space. Dooku frowned and brushed his shoulder off.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace" commanded Dooku.

"Yes sir" the battle droid answered.

Jango's body flew aimlessly in space when suddenly a large shadow overtook Jango and Jango was swallowed in the mouth of it.


End file.
